HEROINE
by Osaku hime
Summary: No Summary, langsung aja v Warning Inside, Happy Reading..


**HEROINE**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

But this story is mine.

**Warning: **OOC (as always), typo, berantakan, kalimat kurang runtut, mungkin PWP, Altenate Universe, setting tempat bukan di Jepang.

**Pairing: **Masih dirahasiakan, hehe.

**~Osaku Hime~**

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

.

"Sai-_kuuunn, yamete kudasai_!" drap drap drap.

Seorang bocah cilik bersurai hitam klimis berlari pontang-panting sambil berulang kali menengok ke belakang. Rasa kebas mulai menggelayuti kaki-kaki mungilnya. Dirinya berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

Hosh hosh hosh!

Merasa yakin bahwa pengejarnya telah terpaut cukup jauh, bocah cilik itu menghembuskan napas lega. Disekanya keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mulai melangkah gontai karena kelelahan.

Shimura Sai, 5 tahun. Tak pernah berfikir bahwa terlahir dengan wajah rupawannya berujung malapetaka. Meski masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak, namun bisa dibilang ia memiliki banyak 'fans'.

Sai terbiasa dengan lingkungan dimana para gadis seumurannya berbinar-binar menatapnya, atau para remaja bahkan ibu-ibu yang gemas melihatnya. Semuanya masih terasa normal sebelum dirinya diharuskan mengikuti sebuah les musik.

Siapa sangka salah satu teman lesnya ialah seorang gadis cilik yang—meski sebenarnya ia akui cukup manis, namun sayangnya—begitu agresif. Selalu mendekat padanya, mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan berusaha memeluknya.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Kali ini, aku benar-benar harus pindah tempat les!" sungutnya sebal, dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Kucing-kucingan dengan gadis itu—Sai terlalu malas mengetahui namanya—adalah rutinitas yang dia hapal di luar kepala. Hal yang menjadi kebiasaan bila les musiknya telah usai. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar kewalahan menghindari gadis cilik itu, yang seolah-olah selalu punya energi berlebih untuk mengejar-ngejarnya.

Lama-lama Sai kesal juga. Apalagi dengan sulitnya meminta pada orang tuanya untuk berpindah tempat les dengan dalih disana adalah tempat les musik terbaik.

Grepp!

Muka Sai memucat merasakan ada tangan mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Ne _Sai-_kun_, kena kau sekarang!" suara cempreng itu terdengar riang.

"Lepaskan!" Sai berucap kasar sekaligus panik sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang membelit tubuhnya, sayangnya pelukan itu kuat sekali.

"_Ie,_ aku susah payah mengejarmu. Nanti kau kabur lagi!" gadis keras kepala itu menolak tegas, justru menyamankan diri dengan menyender ke punggung Sai. Sejurus kemudian mempererat pelukan paksanya.

Menghela napas pasrah, Sai hanya diam saja. Percuma saja meminta baik-baik, Sai juga tidak akan dilepaskan. Dia cuma berharap ini segera berakhir sebelum ada yang memergoki kejadian memalukan ini.

"_Ne, _Sai-_kun..._" gadis cilik itu melepaskan pelukannya sejenak, lalu memutar tubuh Sai menjadi menghadapnya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat—

Cuupp!

—gadis itu berjinjit dan menciumnya.

Seolah tanpa dosa, setelah itu sang gadis berlalu begitu saja. Terdengar tawa polos dari mulutnya. Meninggalkan Sai yang mematung, shock.

'Ciuman pertamaku!' innernya menjerit histeris

Sai masih terdiam memproses kejadian barusan. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh bagian mukanya yang tadi menempel sekilas dengan bibir gadis itu. Jujur saja dia sangat terkejut. Selama ini gadis itu cuma mengejarnya saja atau jarang bisa memeluknya. Tapi ternyata, hari ini dia berhasil mencuri first kiss-nya. Sai kecil bergidik horror.

'Yang tadi itu, menakutkan sekali."

~~(H~E~R~O~I~N~E)~~

Kejadian masa kecil semacam itu sebenarnya sepele. Dan biasanya akan dilupakan dengan mudah. Tapi nyatanya tidak bagi Shimura Sai. Bocah kecil yang kini telah menjelma sebagai remaja tanggung tampan itu merasa trauma atas hal yang menimpanya.

Sai yang kini telah berstatus sebagai pelajar SMP cenderung bersikap antisosial. Dirinya yang dulu popoler di kalangan para gadis mulai tenggelam karena aura suram yang menguar darinya. Sudah cukup sekali itu, pikirnya.

Dirinya membatasi pergaulannya, bahkan bisa dibilang menutup diri. Sikapnya amat dingin terutama pada makhluk bergender wanita. Dalam pikirannya, para gadis itu semua sama saja. Agresif, dan itu menyeramkan.

"Arghh, kalah lagi!" pekiknya kesal ketika lagi-lagi karakter yang dimainkannya tertembak oleh lawan lalu terkapar. Tulisan GAME OVER yang dicetak besar-besar membuatnya mendengus kasar.

Ya, Sai kini lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di Game Center—yang tentunya lulus uji _No Girl_, atau duduk berjam-jam di depan monitor bermain Play Station. Terkadang, satu atau dua teman lelakinya mengajaknya adu ketangkasan dalam Virtual Game.

Atau bila dia sedang bosan, dia akan hangout ke cafe sembari membawa netbook kesayangannya guna mencari fasilitas _wifi_ lalu mendownload film-film anime Japan.

Selebihnya, Shimura Sai lebih suka mendekam di kamarnya. Ruangan paling privasi dimana tak ada seorangpun mampu mengganggunya.

Kurang lebih begitulah hidupnya, monoton karena kegiatannya berkutat di itu itu saja. Meski setiap saat dirinya bisa melahap game-game terbaru, atau men_download_ anime terupdate yang baru _release_ beberapa jam sebelumnya, tetap saja itu membosankan.

Dan dirinya terlanjur terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Sangat sulit untuk keluar.

"Yo, Sai! Mukamu terlihat jelek, kalah lagi eh?" sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Sai menoleh mendapati sesosok remaja berambut pirang spike dan memiliki tiga pasang kumis di kedua belah pipi tan-nya. Mendengus pelan saat Si Pirang—Uzumaki Naruto melihat monitor di depannya yang sedari tadi masih menampilkan sesosok karakter manusia terkapar dan berdarah dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Cih, _urusai!_" desisnya.

"Hahaha, jangan ngambek begitu. _Ne, _apa kau mau bertanding melawanku?"

Dan bukan Sai namanya bila menolak begitu saja.

"Yosh, kita mulaaaaiii!" Naruto berseru semangat.

"_Choto matte_, Na~ru~to.."

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah mendengar suara Sai yang lebih mirip desisan Orochimaru—monster ular berkepala tujuh dalam legeda yang cukup terkenal di Konoha.

"_Na-nani_?"

"Bukankah tidak seru bila tanpa 'sesuatu yang menyenangkan', eh?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sai menyeringai.

~~(H~E~R~O~I~N~E)~~

_**Sai POV**_

"Yeahhh, _I am the championn!_"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar pekikan rubah itu. Demi apapun, hari ini nampaknya hari tersialku. Setelah berulang kali gagal merampungkan game fighter favoritku. Ternyata aku harus kalah lagi waktu melawan Naruto.

Bagian terbaiknya ialah aku yang mengajaknya taruhan. Harus mentraktir makan sepuasnya. _Great,_siap-siap saja menguras uang jajanku.

"Oi Sai, jangan pasang wajah menyeramkan begitu. Bisa-bisa kau menurunkan mood makanku. Lagipula, bukannya kau yang mengajakku bertaruh? Bukan salahku kalau aku menang kan?" Naruto menyeringai sok keren.

"Cih, b_aka_!" bahkan dalam mood terjelek untuk makan pun, Naruto masih mampu menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen porsi jumbo.

"Terserah katamu, yang jelas sekarang kita ke Ichiraku, yoshh!"

Kalau saja dia bukan salah satu dari beberapa temanku, mungkin aku malas mengakui keberadaannya. Oh ayolah, sikap kekanakannya benar –benar menyebalkan. Membuat orang yang berpapasan menyempatkan waktunya beberapa detik menoleh pada kami.

Aku benci jadi perhatian, menyebalkan!

~~(H~E~R~O~I~N~E)~~

"Kudengar Gaara akan kembali dari Suna."

Seketika aku menoleh pada Kiba, hendak meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya barusan. Namun belum sempat aku buka mulut, ada orang lain yang lebih dulu bertanya.

"_Nani? _Serius kau Kiba?" Naruto memekik semangat, seakan-akan mendapat kupon makan ramen sepuasnya.

"Beberapa orang mengatakan begitu, tapi itu belum pasti."

Sabaku Gaara. Sahabat yang paling dekat denganku. Sangat konyol mengingat aku mengenal Gaara dari Naruto, tapi seiring waktu aku jadi lebih akrab dengan Gaara.

Ketika orang menganggapku pendiam. Gaara orang yang bisa memahami kalau aku hanya kurang cepat mengeluarkan perkataan sehingga seringkali keduluan orang lain. Dia bisa mengerti hal itu, hal yang cepat mengakrabkanku dengannya selain kenyataan bahwa dia lawan main game yang baik.

"Sai, kenapa kau tak pernah punya pacar?"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Kiba, rupanya aku terlalu banyak melamun sampai tak sadar mereka sudah berganti topik pembicaraan.

"Malas."

"Aku tak yakin, jangan-jangan kau homo ya? Lalu kau mengincar diriku yang tampan ini?" tuduhan bodoh Naruto membuatku mendengus bosan.

"Jangan menuduhku, bodoh!" balasku dengan kejengkelan yang luar biasa.

"Ehm, tapi Naruto benar Sai. Kau tak pernah terlihat akrab dengan satu wanitapun. Jujur saja itu membuatku khawatir." Kiba ikut-ikutan buka suara.

'Wanita itu menyeramkan, mereka agresif dan itu membuatku takut.' ah, andai mereka mengetahui kata batinku.

Aku cuma memasang seringai andalanku. Membuat kedua temanku kebingungan.

Dan dua hari kemudian, teman-temanku melongo melihatku duduk tenang memainkan game sementara seorang gadis menggelayut manja di lenganku.

~~(H~E~R~O~I~N~E)~~

"Gila, benar-benar gila!" pekik Naruto heboh setelah dia susah payah menculikku ke kantin yang telah sepi, karena rupanya pacarku tak membiarkan sedetikpun aku jauh darinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku enteng pada mereka yang menatapku aneh seolah aku memiliki 3 pasang tangan atau memiliki rambut merah yang dapat berubah menjadi api.

"Kau? Benar-benar pacaran dengannya? Dengan Mei?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kiba.

"Aku normal."

Satu pernyataan dariku membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau kau benar-benar gila!" kulirik wajah frustasi Naruto, kemudian mengangkat bahu mencuekinya.

"Aku serius."

Lagi-lagi perkataanku membuat keduanya menoleh. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari sekedar pembelaan ambigu.

"Aku serius ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan. Dan kebetulan dia menyukaiku."

_**Normal POV**_

"Aku serius ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan. Dan kebetulan dia menyukaiku."

Naruto dan Kiba saling menatap mendengar pernyataan Sai. Kalau saja yang mengatakan itu adalah orang lain, tak akan begini efeknya. Masalahnya adalah, ini Sai.

Ya, Sai yang itu. Yang bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan wanita kecuali pada guru. Yang bahkan pacar abadinya adalah game dan film anime. Sungguh mengejutkan sekali.

Kedua orang itu mulai berfikir ucapannya yang sempat menyinggung—meragukan orientasi seksual Sai adalah suatu kesalahan. Mereka tak menyangka Sai bakal senekad ini.

"Err, kau tak menjadikannya pacarmu cuma untuk membuktikan pada kami bahwa kau normal kan?" Kiba bertanya takut-takut.

"Bisa jadi," sahut Sai cuek.

Kiba membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kantin, terdengar erangan frustasi. Tak lama, dia mengangkat kepala yang langsung membuat Sai merasa mual. Ekspresi memelas Kiba sungguh tidak _match_ dengan image badboy yang selama ini melekat padanya.

Sai bahkan tidak tau mengapa mereka sefrustasi ini.

"Kau tau siapa Mei Terumi?"

"Dia pacarku kan?" jawab Sai polos yang justru membuat kedua orang di depannya gemas ingin mencincang pemuda klimis itu.

"Mei Terumi, Sai! Mei Terumi! Semua orang paham betul dia sangat ahli beladiri Tae Kwon Do, kau tidak akan selamat jika macam-macam dengannya, tau?"

Sai diam sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto dan Kiba tersenyum lega, seolah telah berhasil menyadarkan Sai.

Tiba-tiba Sai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku telah bilang aku mau serius kan? Kalian tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sai berucap dengan mantap lalu beranjak. Kala itu, alam seolah mendukung dengan memberikan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan anak rambut Sai ketika dia selesai mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Kiba melongo. Naruto cengo.

"Gi-gila, si Pucat itu keren banget!"

"Sai-_kun, _aku ingin putus."

Sai sedikit heran, bukan kaget, hanya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba pacarnya meminta putus darinya. Seingatnya, dia tak berbuat salah apapun. Tapi entah itu kaget atau heran, tetap tak merubah ekspresi-nya yang sedatar papan.

"Kenapa?"

'Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab,' Mei Terumi menghela napas bosan, jelas sekali dari kedua matanya menampakkan kesan ingin ini segera berakhir.

"Kau selalu saja berkutat dengan game-mu, kita tak pernah kencan, atau sekedar saling berkunjung. Parahnya, kau selalu mengabaikanku bila bersamaku, itu menyebalkan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, kufikir. Hanya. Itu. Jadi, kau terima keputusanku?"

"Hn, _sayonara._"

Dan Sai hanya pergi begitu saja, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Dia tidak patah hati, tidak. Bahkan dia saja ragu kalau dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Meskipun tempo hari dia bilang ingin serius—dia memang serius sebenarnya—tapi tidak ada perasaan lebih yang tumbuh di hatinya.

Mei Terumi masih memandangi kepergian Sai. Dia juga sama, tak memiliki beban di hatinya. Mungkin hanya rasa sesal karena melepaskan cowok sekeren Sai, tapi selebihnya, hampir tak mengubah apapun.

'Buat apa punya pacar cowok keren yang hanya bisa aku pamerkan?' batinnya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Gaara? Lalu yang digandengnya, Mei?"

"Bukannya Mei itu pacar Sai? Apa mereka sudah putus?"

"Tapi kulihat tak ada masalah apapun,"

Bunyi kasak-kusuk mewarnai sepanjang koridor Konoha Gakuen pagi itu. Dengan topik yang sama namun versi yang berbeda-beda.

Sementara salah satu tokoh utama nampak cuek. Mei tetap menggandeng lengan Gaara dengan mesra, sambil menebar senyum penuh pesonanya.

"Sai, kau diam saja melihat pacarmu seperti itu?" Kiba menyalahkan mulutnya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Sudah putus,"

Jawaban super singkat dan masa bodoh dari Sai membuat Kiba jadi gemas sendiri. Kiba merasa ragu kalau waktu Sai kecil kepalanya tidak terbentur sesuatu.

"Kenapa, bukankah kalian belum lama jadian?"

Sai mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, "Dia bosan, mungkin,"

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah Sai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di kepala Kiba. Sai mendengus.

'Cewek kalau tidak agresif, pasti menjijikkan. Cih, semua cewek sama saja!'

Semenjak kejadian putusnya dia dari Mei Terumi, dan Mei yang menggandeng Gaara—yang notabene sahabat Sai—tak lama kemudian, Sai jadi makin antisosial.

Intensitasnya bermain game meningkat drastis, koleksi anime-nya bukan lagi movie, tapi juga wallpaper, theme, lagu, dan hal-hal seputar anime yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dia jadi lebih unik, kalau tidak bisa disebut freak yang mendekati parah.

Sai yang kini sudah duduk di bangku SMA tingkat dua makin asik dengan dunia yang dibangunnya sendiri. Walau kini ada kegiatan baru yang dia tekuni semenjak tingkat satu.

"_San!"_

Suara seorang pria yang memiliki banyak pierching di wajahnya terdengar begitu tegas. Aba-abanya akan dilanjutkan dengan gerakan yang dipraktikkan orang di belakangnya.

"_Si!"_

"_Go!"_

Dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang mengikuti aba-aba pria berpierching tadi, dapat kita lihat Sai diantaranya. Setelan putih-putihnya nampak begitu pas, membuat daya tariknya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat.

Shorinji Kempo.

Adalah cabang olahraga seni beladiri yang kini digelutinya. Kali ini adalah waktu penerimaan anggota baru. Kebanyakan dari tingkat satu, tapi ada juga beberapa anak tingkat dua yang baru bergabung.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, para _kouhai_ dari tingkat satu mengerumuni pria berpierching—Pein—guna mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang beladiri yang hendak mereka ikuti kedepannya. Sai terlalu malas untuk melihatnya. Dia malah bersandar memejamkan matanya.

"Sakuraaaaa!" suara teriakan melengking terdengar begitu keras. Sai membuka matanya sebal karena istirahatnya terganggu.

Nampak di matanya seorang gadis mungil yang sedang melambai pada temannya yang tadi dia panggil 'Sakura'. Sai merasa sedikit aneh saat si mungil menjauh mendekati temannya, padahal jelas sekali 'Sakura' memakai setelan khas anak karate.

Dua makhluk itu mengobrol lepas tanpa beban. Sungguh, terlihat sangat aneh ketika dua orang yang jelas sekali mengikuti beladiri yang berbeda—biasanya orang beladiri akan sedikit berselisih pada orang lain yang bukan segolongannya—mengobrol begitu lepas dengan keadaan dimana salah satunya telah memakai pakaian resminya.

'Masa bodoh, toh ini negara demokrasi,' batin Sai acuh sembari lanjut memejamkan matanya, menghayati pemulihan semangatnya yang tadi terusik.

"_Senpai!" _terdengar ada suara cempreng didekatnya, tapi Sai masih bungkam, bahkan tak mau membuka matanya. Pikirnya, itu ditujukan untuk senior lain, mengingat tak ada yang berani mendekatinya sedari tadi—salahkan ekspresi dingin mautnya.

"_Senpai! _Shimura-_senpai, _haloo.."

Oke, dengan penegasan seperti itu, berarti memang dia yang sedari tadi dimaksud. Sai menoleh dengan enggan, mendapati yang memanggilnya masih tersangka yang sama dengan teriakan super tadi. Ogah-ogahan, dia menjawab dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Apa?"

"Anoo, tadi aku tau dari Nagato-_senpai _kalau Shimura-_senpai _mengoleksi banyak anime movie yang bergenre romance, err boleh aku minta copy-nya?"

'Cewek ini, berani sekali pada orang yang baru dikenalnya,' Sai membatin.

"Hn, nanti kalau aku bawa netbook," Sai menjawab dan berharap cewek di hadapannya segera pergi.

"_Sankyuu, _omong-omong _senpai_ punya banyak film pasti, apa ada yang jadi favorit _senpai_? Ada rekomendasi film bagus buatku?"

Sai menatap cewek di depannya dengan pandangan seolah melihat alien. Sungguh, baru kali ini ada yang begitu cerewet padanya, baru kenal pula. Setiap pertanyaannya dijawab, maka sedetik kemudian akan ada pertanyaan baru.

Mana itu cewek duduk mendekat-dekat pada Sai, membuatnya sedikit bergidik teringat kejadian masa lalu. Tapi cewek itu seolah tak peduli, bahkan makin asik berceloteh sambil duduk di sebelah Sai—sampai hampir menempel padanya.

'Kami-sama, satu lagi cewek agresif di hidupku!'

_Poor _Sai.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Kali ini terinspirasi oleh kisah cinta sahabat author, yang kisah cintanya—kadang—sampai bikin gigit jari. _I've never seen before. _Uhh, maaf yang minta update-nya "Backstreet" *emang ada?*. _Gomennasai, _author bukannya kehabisan ide atau apa untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

_Something happend _(sok Inggris :p) dan itu menurunkan mood menulis sampai titik terendah. Jadi mungkin bakalan lama dilanjutin. Tapi semoga gak discontinued, hehe.

Maaf untuk kakak kelas Author yang berinisial MAP yang ternyata pacar temen saya. Saya merombak karakter anda, hehe. Mengingat author gak terlalu mengetahui kepribadian _senpai_ ini, dan hanya mendapat sedikit bocoran, jadi yaa amburadul. Lho?

Mengenai alur, entah, sepertinya kecepetan. Maklum, author ini pembalap. *plak*

Fanfic ini mengisahkan tentang apa, saya fikir mudah ditebak. Author tidak semisterius makhluk mitologi kok. ^_^v

Oke, akhir kata. RnR plisss. *ojigi*


End file.
